1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image search apparatus for finding an image of interest (referred to below as a “detection-target image”) in an image subjected to detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are instances where search processing is executed for finding a face image portion or redeye image portion, etc., in an image of a subject obtained by photographing a person. By finding the face image portion or redeye image portion, the found image portion can be corrected. Further, there are digital cameras in which the shooting mode can be switched to portrait mode automatically by finding a face image portion in the image of a subject (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-92699).
If the number of human images present in the image of a subject can be ascertained in such a digital camera, control is exercised in such a manner that all of these individuals will fall within the depth of field.
When there are a very large number of individuals (face images) detected, however, there are instances where a malfunction will occur if all of these individuals are made to fall within the depth of field.